Soul Eater 2nd Generation
by SwaggyK
Summary: It's now the kids of the original Soul Eater cast to face the world with their partners. This is their story now pasted down from their parents. The partners must over come every physiological and physical problem together to strengthen their bond. At times different partners will come together to become stronger. **rated M or later chapters and heavy language**


Soul Eater 2nd generation

The names Jett. A weapon. I just enrolled into the DWMA. I'm in search of a meister.

The only sound that I could hear was the soft foot steps as I walked down the hallways of the DWMA. My hands stuffed into the leather jacket I had on. It's like this place is deserted at night. Lord death gave me the approval to walk around the school at night when no ones around to get a feel of were everything is. The structure inside is pretty confusing, speaking of which, where the hell am I?

I turn around to see if I could retrace my steps but to my luck at least 5 different hallways showed different paths.

Wonderful.

Maybe if I go through every hallway ill be able to find my way out. Ya sounds like a  
Plan. I walked down the first one to only go into a dead end with a mirror with gold rims at the end. Sighing I walked back down the hallway. I reached the exit and turned straight to the second one.

"This hallway is defiantly longer than the last one." I said to no one in particular. Then my thoughts were interrupted by a sound. A intense sound like...music? But it's not just any old music it's piano. I thought no one was here after school hours this late. I ran and followed the sound of the piano till I reached a two big doors wide open and the lights brightly shining down.

And inside sat a girl. A girl about my age looking maybe a little younger despite her short height. What was shocking was that her hair was bleached white. It was tied nearly in a side ponytail that was puffy and trailed all the way down to her waist. Her sink was a creamy color. She wore a long sleeved scarlet shirt that was defiantly baggy on her tiny body, and jean shorts that made her legs look like they would go on for miles.

But enough of that I watched as her hands danced across the keys so fast it seemed inhuman. Her eyes were softly closed as if she was sleeping. How the hell can she play like that? The melody was dark and twisted, creating an odd aura of mixed feeling around the girl. She was strange I could tell but their was defiantly something that intrigued me to get to know her. The sound of the piano was strangely intoxicating. I wanted to hear more and do didn't was the melody to stop.

I hid behind the door as I saw her eyes snap open. Her eyes were big and blue. Not a dark blue or a baby blue but an electric blue. Eyelashes long and full. And then she started to sing.

_ Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white'"_

I could just feel the pure emotion coming from her soul into the song. And her voice is so angelic fitting her appearance perfectly. I wonder if this is how she is feeling right now. The song is dark and confusing.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

_If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can_

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black' "_

I watched her end the song. Her face was hard as a rock but I could see she was having trouble controlling it as if a dam was going to burst inside of her. She then picked up her long legs and curled them into her chest laying her head on her knees with her arms wrapped around them. She looked so innocent, and cute.

"Can you please go away..." Her voice interrupted my thoughts. Wait. She knew I was here? How long did she know I was watching her?

"I don't care get out of my head! I don't want you there and I don't need you there!" She shouted as she clinched her head with her hands boring holes with her eyes into the ground. So...if she's not talking to me...than who is it?

"Leave me alone! I just want to be a normal person without you messing up my life you stupid demon! You don't even make any sense! All you talk is crap and I don't listen to crap! Ahhhh! You got at you little ass-wipe! And not only that you don't swing to jazz music! So get your bags packed and GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!" She screamed as the sound echoed off the was making her voice sounding even more threatening. She hands now pulling at her hair and her eyes squeezed shut.

Is she okay? Should I get some help? I started to walk towards her surprised that she still didn't notice me, but then she started to giggle. And to tell you the truth right now I'm scared shitless.

"Hehehe ya! That's right you little bastard! Don't talk to me anymore!" She said as she started to regain her posture. A determined smile on her face and her eyebrows furrowed. I started to back away, hoping she doesn't see me. Then right before her head snapped up I ran like hell. I don't even know if she saw me or not. I hope she didn't, from when she was yelling at that "demon" or whatever, she really doesn't give a single fuck about what comes out of her mouth.

I reached the third hallway out of breath. I walked down the dark hall of the school quietly as possible so that albino girl won't find me.

Is that?

I think it is!

HALLE-FUCKING-LUJAH! It's the freaking exit!

But I can't get that girl off of my mind. Who was she talking to? It wasn't me so then, who? Not only that, but her song...it was so depressing, but my biggest question was who is she?

...

Yay! So this is the first chapter to Soul Eater 2nd Generation! And when I mean 2nd generation I mean the kids of the original cast. Oh and I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE SONG I USED! The song is called Bad Apple English version. It's a pretty depressing song if you ask me... If you read my other story Finally you could already guess who "she" is. :3

FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! (btw this is only my second story)


End file.
